


Just One Night

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Naveed and Curran meet at a bar. They clicked and as the night flew by...





	Just One Night

Curran liked to consider himself blessed but sometimes he wondered if he took the right path. As his job required, he had to take trips far beyond his home village, often by his lonesome. Though used to travels, he couldn’t help but fall to inflictions that no man is immune to: loneliness.

Whirling his shot of whiskey with a tentative stare, he looked around the empty bar, with only a tired looking bartender for company. The man wiped the empty rim of his beer mug with a bored expression, his eyes kept on the entrance. Curran sighed and leaned back on his chair, kicking his feet up on the table. The bartender did not stir.

Just as Curran decided to head back to the inn to sleep, the bell above the entrance rang. A man in a white hood embellished with gems walked in, looking around shiftingly. Curran watched as the mysterious man sat down at the bar, and he couldn’t help but wondered why a man who's dressed like one of those pampered rich blokes was by himself by the dead of night. It’s not common for someone so important-looking to be wandering in his lonesome. Was he royalty- hiding away from his guards? Or a thief, hoping to make use of his stolen riches?

Their gaze held for a moment, and the man smiled. Curran tentatively returned it, frowning back when the man looked away.

The liquor burned his throat as Curran waited for the man to make a move but the hooded man sat, silently as a ghost.

“What’re you looking for?” The bartender asked, arranging the glasses behind the bar. The man pursed his lips in thought. Curran stood up.

“Barkeep, give him the finest mug of beer you have in stock. My treat.”

The man looked at him with raised brows and wide eyes and shook his head. “Kind sir, there’s simply no need to make such a gracious offer. I may not look like it but I can afford my own drinks.”

“Hah! I’m not doing it because I thought you looked poor,” Curran replied, grabbing a close seat and making himself comfortable. “I’m just feeling generous. Don’t look a drift horse in the mouth.”

An awkward silence filled the room. The bartender stopped mid-action, his rag stuffed in his mug. Thankfully, after a short moment, the mysterious man laughed and shook Curran’s hand. “I see, I see! Curious… But there is truth in your words.”

“My name is Naveed, and I’m a traveling lithomancer.” The hooded man replied, and he grinned with a smile that shone like a polished gem. “And you?”

“Curran. Heretic hunter.”

The churchman squeezed down on his grip. Lithomancer, huh? He had never heard of something like that in his many years of traveling. His curiosity piqued, he scooted his stool closer. He needed to know if it was someone that he needed to be worried about- Lithomancy, whatever that was, might come in conflict with the Ilia’s teachings. Time to investigate.

“Lithomancy, huh? Interesting- what is it all about?”

Naveed smiled wider, and he pulled out a gem. “I’m sure that you know that gem contained mana. Well, using that mana…”

\------

“Har har! And you slewed the beast chasing the thief after they tried to rob you?”

“Of course. Just because they did wrong does not mean that they deserved to die,” Naveed coolly answered back. The two men chattered on, exchanging stories of their journeys. Their faces were red, a sign of drunkenness but they were lucid enough to converse. Curran had thrown all his suspicions away at this point, entranced by the man’s stories. Lithomancy was a lot more interesting that he thought- and Naveed himself was a swell guy, with a similar sense of justice and philosophy on life.

It helped that the man was easy on the eyes.

Curran couldn’t help but admired the man’s features. His handsome face was framed by that well-kept beard, and that devilish mustache simply completed his casanova look. The man was built, with a top that clung to his chest and skin-tight pants that did not leave much to the imagination. But the favorite of his was those dashing light blue eyes, that shone like dazzling aquamarines.

He grabbed on his mug and placed the rim on his lips, blinking when he realized that it’s empty. “Barkeep-!”

“Sorry, blokes, but it’s starting to turn a bit late and I need to close up,” the barkeeper interrupted, gesturing to the door. “Be safe, you two.”

Curran frowned. They were having so much fun talking to each other- and it felt too soon to leave. Naveed thought likewise, rubbing his chin in contemplation. “Where are you staying?” He asked.

“Huh? Uh, the only inn in town, you know.”

Naveed nodded, and he turned to his companion. “May we continue this discussion back in my room?.”

Curran rose a brow. His room?

“I hope you don’t mind,” Naveed said, smiling as he jumped on his feet. Curran followed, dusting off his buttocks. His blood was pumping and his throat felt dry. Maybe it was the alcohol but Curran wondered...

“Shall we go?” Curran nodded and followed, still confused. Naveed bringing a stranger back to his room- He did know what it would look to anyone, right?

He caught the bartender smirking as he cleaned up and relief flashed through his head. Mmm, he stared at his new friend as they stepped out of the bar. Who knew that prim and proper man would open up his legs for someone that he just met?

It was not that Curran had any particular problems with that, swallowing at the thought. The man is attractive and he was getting a bit pent up…

\------

Of course, Naveed would be able to afford the fanciest suite of the inn. Well, considering that the inn was in the village in the middle of nowhere, the quality of the room wasn’t the best- but there were a double bed and a private shower, which is more than what could be said for the other rooms. Curran thought of his own room that he had booked, and shivered.

“Well, make yourself comfortable,” Naveed said, turning his back and stretched his tired legs. Curran can’t help but leered, grinning as Naveed bent over and the curve of his ass filled his pants. They were full and shapely, and Curran firmed up at the sight. He palmed himself. He had to be doing this intentionally, right?

“Make myself comfortable? I suppose you won’t mind if I take off my shirt?” Curran asked, carefully probing for more signs of the man’s intentions. Naveed answered back, “Of course. I’m sure all the alcohol made your body warmed up. Admittedly, I’m all heated up myself, hah!”

Curran grinned widely. Stripping off his top, he let out a sigh of relief as the cool air hits his skin. Naveed was right- the drinks and the walk back did leave Curran a bit sweaty. His chest glistened, and his pink nipples turned hard immediately, excited for what’s to come. Curran moved for his trousers, shrugging them down as the leather clung to his sweaty skin. His thick thighs revealed, Curran wiggled forth- his obvious hard-on bunching up in his tight boxer briefs.

“Well, so I slewed the fiend and the thief ran up to me and- GAH! W-Why are you taking off your clothes?!”

Naveed took a step back and turned his eyes away as he tried to block the lurid view with his hands. Curran’s cheeky grin quickly turned to an embarrassed grimace and he moved to cover himself, his hands cupping his groin.

“Uh, crap! Sorry, I thought that you were hoping for some of- you know, play?” Curran stuttered out, wobbling in place as he tried to pull his pants back up. Shit, the heat made it stuck to his calves, and he struggled to pull them back up.

Naveed answered nervously, his tone shaky and embarrassed, “I apologized. I did not think that I was sending signs that could be interpreted that way- I’ve not been single for a while- It’s not your fault, I promise you.”

“Haha, well, doesn’t really matter, huh? I’m the one that’s nearly buck naked here, so you got nothing to be ashamed of- as for me…” Curran reassured, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and middle finger. He cursed while his hand slipped on the hem of his trousers and he accidentally slapped his own face. This could be a problem.

“Let me help you with that,” Naveed said, quiet but firm. Approaching the embarrassed inquisitor, he can’t help but admire the man’s body. He’s strong and fit, and his chest and thighs are quite nice. His fingers brushed against the blond’s sturdy legs as he tried to assisted the man’s predicament. They were dangerously close to the man’s member, whose hardness did not seem to falter- It twitched as he pulled the pants up to the hips. Naveed swallowed, his eyes focused on the stiff member trapped in cloth. Just a simple tug and it would spring out, hard and ready.

His fingers paused.

“I-I suppose- Maybe it would be fine-”

“Huh?”

“I have to say that I’m usually not this kind of man- but maybe just this one time,” Naveed said, his voice low as a whisper. Curran didn’t catch on immediately, but a firm squeeze on his cock made it clear to him what Naveed was suggesting.

“Seriously? Not that I’m complaining- Grnk!”

Naveed pressed his palm against the firm length before his fingers dipped before the fabric. “Just one night.”

\------

Curran groaned, his hands clutching on the fabric on the bed as Naveed nervously swallowed him down. The lithomancer clearly did not have much experience with men, which was obvious by the way he cautiously flicked his pink tongue around Curran’s blunt head. Staring down at the pretty lithomancer was a whole different kind of thrill for the inquisitor. Naveed pressed his lips tenderly on the tip, licking up the glands like a cat drinking milk for the first time.

His tongue swayed and rested, before proceeding to move down his lengthy shaft. Curran had to hold back a giggle when Naveed’s beard brushed against his sensitive organ but any tickles were forced aside by immense pleasure as Naveed swallowed him down. The man clearly struggled, as the meat pushed in and pressed against the inside of his cheeks, bulging out obscenely. He gave a light suckle before pulling back, watching in awe as the cock pulsed and twitched as it returned to the open air, stained with Naveed’s fresh saliva.

“Your first time?” Curran asked, sighing with relief as Naveed went back and gave a few bobs before pulled his head up to answer, “Yes. I’m sorry if my skills are lacking,” Naveed’s voice was starting to get coarse, and in a way, that simply made Curran harder.

“There are no complaints from me,” Curran said with a laugh, his breath hiking as Naveed returned back to pleasuring his cock. He seemed particularly enamored with the head of his cock, peppering gentle kisses as he gauged Curran’s reactions.

His hands rested on Curran’s thighs, massaging them with squeezes and circular rubs with his thumbs. It felt amazing, getting a nice, slow blowjob from a handsome man while he worked his magic on his tired thighs. He wondered what he did to deserve this treatment, and he snidely thought maybe it was a gift from Ilia. If the church could read his mind right now, he was sure that they would send someone to smite him down, but for now, he wanted to soak in the devilish pleasures of his new friend’s mouth.

Naveed’s pace quicken and he dipped his head lower and lower. He struggled to get the length fully sheathed in his throat, but a reassuring pat on his cheek told him that he didn’t need to. Breathing heavily from his nose, he worked the remaining length with his hand, working it up and down as he sucked down the tip. Every sigh of pleasure Curran let out had his heart bumping painfully against his chest, and he couldn’t stop from reaching down and rubbing himself. Shutting his eyes tight, he doubled his efforts, slurping and sucking as the length twitched excitedly in his maw.

Stroking Curran’s cock like it’s a gem needing a gentle clean up, Naveed pulled away and spit on the heavy meat, which dribbled salty juices onto the floor. He gazed up, his blue eyes sparkling clear as he admired Curran’s expression of pleasure. The inquisitor held a dumbstruck look, and drool spilled from the corner of his lips. His eyes were misfocused, staring at the wall. Cooing words of affections, Curran inadvertently looked down, and his eyes bugged out.

Naveed looked more dashing than ever. His lips plumped up from all his sucking, and a bashful hot redness painted his cheeks. His hair was tousled and messy, and his beard was damp from saliva, his sweat, and his precum. But most fascinating was those beautiful eyes, looking ever more brilliant in the dim room.

When he closed them and went back to his cock, Curran almost yelled indignantly. He wanted to see those eyes more- so he kept his focus on Naveed as he worked- praying for one more chance to see those beautiful gems gazing back at him. Naveed, unknowing of Curran’s current obsession, continued to bob and suck on the man’s cock. It was starting to be addicting, dipping his head and pulling it back. His throat squeezed instinctively as he took the length in and out, and it wasn’t long before Naveed could move his head in a rapid pace, working the fist up on the remaining inches. His lips slammed against the rim of his fist as he took it in and out while his tongue worked a different kind of magic that he was used to- He was so focused that he didn’t notice that Curran was starting to reach his peak- despite the obvious signs such as Curran’s increasingly louder groans and that Curran’s balls started to pull up tight.

Feeling a light tap on his forehead, Naveed pulled away from Curran’s cock with a wet pop. Using both of his hands to work Curran’s dick with gusto, Naveed rushed Curran through his orgasm with his messy strokes, and Curran couldn’t hold on any longer. With his cock angled towards Naveed’s pretty face, he let out one final heavy grunt before he spilled. Hot cream spilled from his length in thick ropes, staining the lithomancer with sticky, white seed. Flinching, Naveed stiffens as Curran painted his face opal-white, till his face was a complete mess.

The white cum glued to his red cheeks, highlighted with his beautiful blue eyes that fluttered in shock. Curran groaned as Naveed swiped his tongue, collecting and tasting the seminal fluid across his lips. Naveed thought for a second; it didn’t taste that bad.

Shakily standing up, Naveed worked his own pants off, directly in front of Curran who watched with slack-jawed awe. As his pants dropped down and he peeled off his ruby-red briefs, Naveed worked his fingers across his own member, hissing as he finally took his pleasure in his own hands.

But his hands weren’t alone for long, as Curran reached and grasped Naveed’s dick tenderly. His thumb rubbed against the sensitive slit, forcing a hiss through the lithomancer lips. He pulled the skin gently, pulling the man’s foreskin past the head of his cock, revealing the dewy purple tip.

Carefully stroking the man who serviced him excellently with his mouth, Curran peered up, grinning widely as Naveed huffed and inhaled with every stroke and squeeze he gave. As one hand played with his length, sending spikes of pleasure through the man’s body with every stroke, Curran’s free hand roamed, exploring Naveed’s thighs, firm and bronzed before moving towards the man’s bottom.

He gave it a light squeeze, which elicited a high gasp from the man. Grinning up with a mischievous glint in his eyes, Curran crept his hand further, rocking his fingers along the crack until he had a firm touch on Naveed’s hole. With a graze that had Naveed trembling in his grasp, Curran continued his interrogation, stroking the man’s cock while teasing his hole.

Naveed tried to hold back but the sheer pleasure rushing through his body with every teasing touch Curran laid onto him had him rushing to his peak. With a shaky groan, he dropped his head and erupted, spilling his seed all over Curran’s fist. The inquisitor kept pumping, working his fist till the entire shaft was coated with Naveed’s own sticky cum and he was completely satisfied.

When Curran dropped his hand, Naveed sighed with relief, staring down at his messy cock. Turning flaccid, he pursed his lips as he dragged his palm against his crotch, the residue of his orgasm coating his coat with sticky slime.

“Looked like you need to get washed up,” Curran commented, gesturing to his face. “You still got a bit of my… Uh-”

Naveed’s hand moved to his face, cautiously touching the cum stains that had never left his face. He needed to take a shower. Badly.

Taking a step towards the bathroom, he turned his head and gestured, “Will you follow me?” Naveed smiled as he dropped the remainder of his clothes and posed, wiggling his finger towards the inquisitor.

Raising his brow at Naveed's indecent offer, Curran had to take a moment to lean back and think back how poised this man was- and how obviously ready he was to be made into a mess. With a low wolf-whistle and a leer at Naveed’s nice ass that looked like a delightful handful, bulging out with a light layer of perspiration, Curran just had to shout,

“Oh yeah! Now you’re making a gofer that I can’t refuse!”

Naveed laughed, "How did it come to this?" he asked himself as he felt Curran wrapped his arms around him as they stepped into the bathroom. Nevertheless, Naveed thought as Curran started to play with his chest with a hungry growl, "I supposed it's fine to just have one good time for a night."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter @raggyscribes that you should totally follow for more content, OMG!!!!111!! 
> 
> But seriously, thanks for reading. Comments are well appreciated, even if I don't reply to them. Just know that I'm reading them all with open ears and heart so don't be shy. Sorry for any mistakes or anything that's offputting. Trying to pair two dudes that actually never interacted with each other was difficult but hey, I tried.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!!


End file.
